ShinRa Migraine
by AmazonTurk
Summary: Tseng's headache never seems to go away...does anyone care?  Elena does.  Summary sucks, but story is much better.  Rated M for a steamy dream and a little hand action. No longer a one shot!  Dire need for TsengElena and I will help fill that need!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I always wanted Tseng and Elena together, so I decided to make my wish come true. Just a oneshot, unless there is a demand for more.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FF-VII or Excedrin Migraine. I do own StarGils because it is fictional! MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!!! BWAH HA HA HA!!!**_

* * *

Tseng rubbed his temples slowly, trying to ease back the ever present headache that plagued him while he was at work. Reno had begun referring to it as the ShinRa Migraine, mocking his pain. Tseng shook his head and opened his desk drawer, looking for an aspirin when a soft knock reverberated through his skull. 

"Come in," he called, still rumaging through the drawer.

The door opened and he was instantly hit with the aroma of a dark roasted blend of coffee, laced with amaretto cream. He looked up and saw Elena walking to his desk wearing a slight smile and holding a cup from StarGils in one hand...and a blessed bottle of Excedrin Migraine in the other.

"Reno said the ShinRa Migraine was back," she said, setting the items on his desk. "Hope this helps."

Tseng looked up at her with absolute reverence on his face. "Elena, I don't know how to thank you..." he began.

She shrugged and patted his shoulder. "You just did," she said as she made her way to the door. "Feel better."

"Elena," he called to her. She stopped and turned around, an elegant eyebrow arched in question. "Would you be so kind as to turn off the light and lock my door when you leave?" he asked. "The light isn't helping and..."

"You want to keep a certain annoying redhead out?" she offered with a smile. He nodded and returned the smile. "I'll tell everyone you're...performing some recon across town."

"Thank you, Elena," Tseng said sincerely. She nodded and flicked off the light, turning the lock and pulling the door closed behind her. Tseng sighed in relief as he switched his monitor off and the blackness engulfed him. He opened the bottle of pills and popped two in his mouth, chasing them down with a healthy drink from the coffee. He smiled in contentment as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk.

In a matter of minutes, he was sound asleep.

* * *

_Hours later, a soft knock sounded at his door. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he rose to his feet and walked the length of his office to the door. Elena stepped through when he opened it. _

"Everyone still thinks you're out of the office," she explained, closing the door softly and locking it. She turned to him and smiled. "Headache better?"

Tseng nodded sleepily. "Much, thank you," he replied as he lowered himself to his couch. Elena sat beside him, her legs drawn up underneath her body as she turned to study him. "I still don't know how to thank you."

She smiled warmly and leaned forward. "You'll think of...something," she whispered, her breath fanning across his face.

Tseng turned to face her and grinned. "Perhaps I will," he said, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her lips to his firmly. Elena let out a moan that was so full of need, it was almost his undoing. He pulled her into his lap, so that she was straddling him, his hands going to the zipper of her jacket and easing it down. Discarding that item to the floor, he turned to the Windsor knot of her silk tie, making quick work of that.

"Damn uniforms have too many layers," he grunted, nipping lightly at her neck as he quickly unbuttoned her pristine white shirt.

Elena gasped as his hands cupped her breasts then moved to her back where he quickly and skillfully unclasped her bra, removing the garment off her shoulders and adding it to the pile of her discarded uniform.

Tseng let his eyes as well as his hands roam over her torso. He looked up at her, his eyes dancing with desire. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are to me?" he murmured, brushing her cheek with feathersoft touches from calloused fingertips.

"No," she whispered, breathless with need.

"Pity," he commented, running those same tortuous fingers along her collarbone and down the valley between her breasts. "I suppose I'll have to show you then."

Before she could reply, his lips were pressed firmly to hers, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. She obliged, eagerly, hungrily, exploring his mouth with the same ferocious need as he was exploring hers.

Tseng lay her back against the couch, his lips never leaving hers as he quickly removed her pants and shoes, leaving her in naught but a scrap of black lace that couldn't possibly be worthy of the name panties.

Elena was working on removing his clothes as well. He had removed his jacket and tie earlier and had unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. That was added to the pile on the floor. Tseng kicked off his shoes and socks as Elena unfastened his pants, pushing them and his boxers down his hips.

"Tseng, if you only knew how long I've wanted this," she whispered, biting down on his earlobe.

Tseng hissed in pain, but didn't want her to stop. "You never told me," he reprimanded. "Had you done so, I would have done this a long time ago."

He slid her panties off her hips and dropped them to the floor with a flourish. He kissed her fiercely, his body pressing into hers, marveling at how well they fit together. "I've wanted you a long time, Elena."

Elena closed her eyes, her mouth hanging opened as she panted. Tseng trailed his tongue down to her breasts, teasing her nipples until they became hard rosey nubs. Continuing down her body, he paused at her stomach, nipping lightly at the smooth skin just below her navel. She gasped and he nipped again, eliciting a moan this time. Pleased, he continued moving down, opening her legs wider and breathing in her very essence.

"So beautiful," he murmured, lowering his head to kiss her intimately. Elena arched her back and buried her fingers into his thick, black hair, moaning wantonly. Tseng continued his assault on her sensitive flesh, his finger sliding into her as his tongue and lips flicked and sucked her to a writhing frenzy. Her breathing became frenzied, her hips bucking violently against him. He added a second finger, thrusting into her, matching the rhythm of his mouth.

"Tseng!" she cried out as she reached her climax, her muscles contracting around his fingers as he slowed their motion. She trembled at the intenisty of her orgasm, her eyes closed in pure bliss.

Tseng slid back up her body, bringing his fingers into his mouth to taste of her fully. He kissed her deeply, passionately. He brushed the side of her face in a tender caress.

"Tseng," she whispered, draping her arms around her neck. "I need you. Take me...now."

His tongue thrust into her mouth again as he positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly, he begain to ease into her, feeling the moist heat that would surround him...

And then he woke up. 

He leaned forward in his chair, his feet dropping to the floor. His pants were uncomfortably constricting.

A dream. It was just a dream. Just a really...good...dream.

"All right," he said, his breathing slightly labored. "Just don't think about the dream. Think of...paperwork! Yes, I still have a ton of paperwork to do."

Images of the paperwork flying across the room as he swept it off the desk with a brush of his arm filled his mind. Followed by Elena being draped, naked across the rich mahogony.

"Paperwork not helping," he said, rising to his feet and looking down at the front of his pants. "Damn. All right then. Cold! Think about cold! Ice cubes are cold."

A scene where Elena lay sprawled out underneath him entered his mind. He took an ice cube, smiling wickedly as he trailed it down her throat, across her shoulders, over her breasts, perking each nipple instantly.

"Ice cubes not helping," he murmured, shocked to find that he was once again sitting in this chair, stroking himself through his pants.

Before it even registered in his head what he was doing, the button of his pants was flicked open, the zipper pulled down. His hand reached into his boxers and gripped his erection firmly. He stiffled a groan as his eyes slid shut and he began to stroke up and down his length. Each stroke brought another image of him and Elena together. One he particularly enjoyed was the two of them in his shower, the hot steam filling the air, beads of water dripping down her body as he took her against the tile wall.

He ran his hand over the tip of his shaft, spreading the precum over his length like a lubricant. Tseng's mind was filled of images of how he imagined Elena would look in various states of erotic bliss. Breasts jutting forward as she arched her back, head thrown back as she screamed out his name in ecstacy, breath coming in pants as she rode him hard.

His hand sped up, his fingers tightening his hold as he felt the knot in his stomach uncoil and burst forth into his hands. "Elena!" he cried out as he came hard, breathing heavy and strained. He threw his head back against the back of his chair, sated for the time being. The fantasy had been fine. But he wanted the real thing.

Cleaning himself off with some tissues, he reached for his phone and dialed her extension.

"Elena here."

"May I take you out to dinner tonight?" he asked.

Nothing.

Tseng leaned forward and spoke again. "Elena?"

"Reno? Is this a joke?"

He chuckled. "No, this is not Reno," he answered. "This is Tseng. May I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"...sure. I'd like that."

"Great," he replied. "I'll pick you up at your place at seven then."

"Sounds great," she said sweetly. "I'm assuming the ShinRa Migraine is gone?"

Tseng thought for a moment. Absolutely no pain whatsoever. "Completely gone," he said with a smile. "Thank you."

"Glad I could help," she said cheerfully.

Tseng laughed softly. "You have no idea."

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews are welcomed always. Like I said earlier, this is a oneshot, but I could make it go further if I get enough persuasion cough requests cough. Otherwise, yay smut! How I love thee!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thank you to all the views and reviewers! I have been inspired to write an addition to this fic. Poor Tseng works too hard! Needs some fun! Oh and thank you to whoever added this to the C2 Welcome to ShinRa, Inc. Sin City! That is my FAVORITE C2 and it is an honor to be a part of it! WOOT to me!_**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, still not mine. (sobs)_**

* * *

Tseng parked his car on the street in front of Elena's apartment building and rested his head against the back of his seat. He glanced at his watch. Six forty-five. Fifteen minutes early. Good. He always liked punctuality.

He stepped out of the freshly washed and waxed Mercedes-Benz CLS-55 AMG, brushing a wayward leaf off the perfect black finish. He studied his reflection in the vehicle's mirrored windows, straightening his tie. He nodded and smiled. As always, he looked immaculate. Hitting his keyless entry, he secured the vehicle and made his way to the entrance of the apartment complex.

The elevator ride to the 8th floor was swift and before he had time to even think, he was standing in front of apartment 876, his hand positioned to knock.

The strong rapping of his knuckles brought the sound of footsteps to the door. The wooden structure opened and Elena came into view.

"Oh my gods," Elena gasped looking him over. "When you said out to dinner, I didn't think you meant _out _to dinner!"

She had on a pair of sinfully tight dark blue jeans and a low cut sleeveless shirt that had Tseng's mouth watering. "You look lovely," he said stupidly.

Elena laughed and stepped back for him to come inside. "Right," she answered sarcastically. "I really didn't think you were going to take me someplace nice. But, give me a minute. I'll go change into something a little more...fitting."

"You really don't have to," he said, not wanting to loose the view of her breasts. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "I could...loose the tie and suit jacket."

She laughed again. "Don't worry," she said. "I won't be long."

Tseng nodded as she disappeared into her room. _Damn! Damn, damn, damn!_ he thought as he lowered himself to the sofa. So far, this night was a disaster. Why would she think he wouldn't take her someplace nice? She was a beautiful woman, he was an interested man...of course he would take her someplace nice!

But to her, they were just friends. Sure, he knew she'd had a crush on him for awhile, but damn his stupid pride and infatuation with a dead woman, he hadn't acted on it. Now, it appeared their roles were reversed. He wanted her...and she was content with friendship.

_DAMN!_

He stood to his feet and smoothed out his suit. No problem. The situation was still salvagable. Except, he couldn't get the image out of his head that Elena, the object of his afternoon fantasy, was mere feet away from him, behind a single door, undressing.

_Possibly nude._

No clothes.

At all.

The door to her bedroom opened then.

_Or not._

The loss of the low cut shirt was not a tragic thing really. Especially in comparrison to the plunging neckline of the gown she just donned. Shimmering black material clung to her body, accentuating every curve she had. The fabric connected around her neck in a halter, and plunged down to just above her naval. The back was opened completely, the material meeting again at the base of her spine to flow into a short skirt. Her tanned, bare legs ended with a pair of black strappy stilettos, her perfectly French pedicured toes peeking out adorably.

Tseng's stomach coiled into a knot and he cursed the fact that he wore boxers instead of very constricting briefs.

Elena smiled at him, her glossed lips seeming to lure him in. "Ready?" she asked.

Tseng nodded, feeling like an idiotic bobble head. How was it that she had managed to render him completely and utterly speechless. But he needed to say something. Her transformation was impressive.

"You still look lovely," he managed as she locked her apartment door.

Genius. Sure, compare her current state of goddess to the sexy diva in blue jeans from before. Ass.

But she simply smiled. "Thank you," she replied as they stepped into the elevator. "You look very handsome."

Their hands brushed as they both pressed the button for the lobby. Tseng took her hand in his and pulled it to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to it. She looked at him in question.

"Thank you for giving me the honor of taking you out tonight," he said sincerely, softly stroking her hand.

A slight blush spread across her cheeks. "Y-you're welcome," she stammered.

Ah, the roles were changing again. Now, they were both...interested.

The elevator opened and he linked her arm through his and escorted her to his car. He opened the door for her and held her hand as she settled herself inside. Once he had entered the car himself and started the engine, Elena placed her hand on his and looked at him.

"Tseng?" she asked, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "Is this...a date?"

He smiled gently and reached over, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Yes."

* * *

**_A/N: No smut, don't kill me! (ducks and covers head as reviewes begin flinging rotting food substances) It will come...no pun intended. Okay, maybe a small pun intended. Okay...blatant pun intended. (ducks more rotting food) STOP THAT!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This...is getting fun. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FF-VII or Excedrin Migraine. Ephemeral is the name of a band created by dantesdarkqueen in her fic "I Knew Him Before" and is mentioned in her fic "Evidence of Sephiroth's Humanity". If you haven't checked her stuff out...you are totally missing out on some awesome fiction. I suggest visiting her profile as soon as you finish this fic! SHE RULES!**_

* * *

Elena had to stop herself from gawking as they pulled into the circular drive of the restaurant. 

"The Plaza?" she asked in question, turning to look at Tseng.

He simply smiled as he stepped out of the car, handing his keys to the valet and going to her side of the Mercedes and opening her door. She took his offered hand and stepped out.

"There is a six month waiting list on reservations here!" she gasped as she took his offered arm and he led her into the most exclusive and expensive restaurant in all of Midgar.

"Not if you're the leader of the Turks," he answered simply, nodding to the doormen who opened the glass structures for them to walk through.

They walked past the line of people waiting for seating, following the matre'd who immediately lept to attention up their arrival. Elena did a double take when she saw Laseedra Vaneth, the lead singer for Ephemeral, glaring at them as they went straight to the back of the restaurant, obviously irked about them taking priority over her.

"Tseng?" she whispered. "What..."

He smiled slightly. "Patience."

They followed the matre'd to a very private table near the kitchen. Tseng shook the man's hand and Elena noticed a one-hundred gil note slip into the matre'd's hand. He smiled brilliantly and bowed before taking his leave.

She had to admit it; she was impressed.

Tseng turned to her and placed his hand to the small of her back, leading her to the table. Pulling her chair out for her, he guided her to sit before taking his place across from her.

Instantly, a waiter come out with a bottle of wine, already chilled and two glasses. He showed the bottle to Tseng, who studied it with scrutiny and then nodded. The cork was popped and the two glasses were filled. The bottle was left in a bucket of ice and the waiter bowed and took his leave.

Elena simply stared at Tseng as he took his glass and studied the wine.

"Care to explain?" she asked, eyebrow arched quizzically.

"When you work for ShinRa, there are certain advantages, of which I am sure you are aware," he said, gesturing for her to take her glass.

She took it in her hand and smiled. "What shall we drink to?" she asked.

He raised his glass to hers, a smile playing on his lips. "To dawning realizations," he said, clinking the crystal together and taking a drink.

Elena's eyebrow arched again as she drank the wine.

"I hope you don't mind," Tseng said as soon as two different waiters came out carrying appetizers. "But I took the liberty of ordering before we arrived."

This time Elena did gawk as she stared at him in disbelief. A waiter set down a beautiful plate of risotto before her and instantly her mouth began to water.

"Not at all," she answered in amazement. The waiters bowed before they left. She looked across at Tseng again. "All right...what is going on? Why are you going through so much trouble for me?"

Tseng took a bite of his appetizer and looked at her. "You helped me out this afternoon," he replied. "I'm just thanking you."

"Right," she answered, her voice dripping sarcasm. "Dinner at the Plaza is fair thanks for a coffee and a bottle of Excedrin Migraine."

"Precisely."

Elena had to laugh at the absurdity of it all. "Okay, I get it," she said. "Reno set you up to do this, didn't he? This is some big trick to make me look like a fool, isn't it?"

Tseng put his fork down and steepled his hands before him, studying her intently. "I assure you it is nothing of the sort," he said. "Is it that odd that I really just wanted to take you out to a nice dinner?"

"Why?" she asked. "Please, don't think I am being ungrateful, but I am just trying to grasp the real reason for tonight."

Tseng paled slightly. "The real reason?" he asked, clearing his throat. She nodded, perplexed by his sudden nervousness. "Fine. If I must, if that is what you really want to know..."

"It is."

"Very well," he said, taking a drink of his wine. "After you left my office, I fell asleep, trying to rid myself of the ShinRa Migraine."

She nodded, sipping her wine.

He continued. "While I was sleeping, I started dreaming. A very vivid, very graphic, very erotic dream," he told her lowly, so lowly she had to lean forward slightly to hear him better, thus allowing him a further view of her breasts. "About you."

Elena sat back with a start. "Me?" she squeaked out. She cleared her throat abruptly, trying not to choke on the trickle of saliva that was easing its way into her windpipe. "Why would you...was it because I was the last person you saw?"

"Perhaps," he answered, running his fingers along the stem of his wine glass. "I'm not exactly sure why it was you...but I'm glad it was. It was a very...realistic dream."

She blushed at the smile he gave her. "What we're we doing in the dream?" she whispered.

"Do you want me to recant it to you, word for lusty word?" he asked, his voice having taken on a predatory tone. She blushed deeper. He chuckled softly, taking another drink of the wine. "What we did...well, it was wonderful in itself. However, we did not complete the full...act. It ended abruptly."

"Oh," she said, mentally kicking herself for that lame reply.

"Needless to say, I was disappointed," he said, his eyes narrowing as they slid over her face, memorizing every detail about her. The slight blush on her cheeks, the soft fall of her blond hair, the quizzical sparkle in her deep brown eyes, the way her tongue flicked out to lick her lips in thought.

The coil in his stomach tightened as he pictured in his mind the scenes from the dream, his imagination playing them out on her features for him right now.

"I want to see how the dream ends," he told her, leaning forward and taking her hand, stroking her fingers with his.

Elena stared at him blankly. "How are you...?" she began, then stopped as she realized what he meant.

Tseng smirked and raised his glass to hers again. "To dawning realizations," he said, drinking down the rest of his wine.

* * *

_**A/N: Review if you value your life...I am a Turk, after all. BWAH HA HA!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I have mixed feelings about this chapter. Maybe it's because my two year old is under my desk playing with my program CD's and knocking her head into the keyboard tray and using the mouse as a rope to hang herself. Hopefully, it's that and not the content. Let me know what you think!**_

_**Disclaimer: (hitting person responsible for making me do this disclaimer and reminding me that IT'S NOT MINE!) Ah...I feel better now! Tequilla shots all around!**_

_**Reno: I got the salt!**_

_**Rude: I got the lime!**_

_**Me: Unfortunately, no lemon in this chapter though.**_

_**Reno/Rude: DAMMIT!**_

_**Me: That anxious to watch your boss and co-worker get it on?**_

_**Reno (shrugging): Porn is porn, Man.**_

_**Rude: Indeed.**_

_**Me: Oy! Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

Elena couldn't help but notice how her hand tingled where Tseng's fingers touched her skin, holding her hand in his gently. She marveled at the contrasts in his hands. His palms were as soft as Wutain silk, having been covered in leather for the majority of his working career. His fingertips, however, were rough and calloused, evidence of the life he'd led as a Turk, his fingerless gloves doing nothing to protect his digits from abuse. 

But she liked it. She also liked how he stared at her, as if she was the only woman he had ever seen. There was a difference in his gaze tonight. Before, he had always looked at her as a trusted employee and colleague, someone he could trust with his life. Sometimes, he had looked on her as a friend, someone to toast a successful mission with. But tonight, he looked at her as a woman...a woman who he was interested in.

"Elena?" he said quietly, easing her out of her thoughts as his fingers brushed hers soothingly.

"Hmm?" she asked with a smile.

Tseng smiled in return. "You are not...appalled by what I am saying?" he asked gingerly.

Elena shook her head slowly. "Not...appalled per say," she answered, reaching for her wine glass. "Shocked, yes. Intrigued, definately. Interested..."

A black eyebrow shot up in question. "Interested?" he inquired.

She smiled coyly over her wine glass and felt as his hand began to sweat. _This...could be interesting_, she thought. "Perhaps," she answered sweetly.

The waiters returned to remove their appetizer dishes and another set appeared with the main course; grilled filet on a bed of fettucine with a rich Alfredo and white wine sauce, tossed with sauteed artichoke hearts and portabello mushrooms. One waiter brought out another bottle of wine and two fresh glasses, filling them and removing the others with a bow.

Elena eyed her dish and inwardly laughed as she planned a most unladylike display. After all these years of secretly yearning for Tseng, he finally returned those feelings. And now, she was going to have a little fun.

Gracefully, she picked up her fork and twirled a piece of fettucine around the prongs, lifting the bite to her mouth. She placed the food between her teeth and chewed, closing her eyes and tilting her head back as she let a small, barely audible moan escape her lips. Her tongue darted out slowly to remove the residue from the sauce that remained trapped on her lips.

"Mmmm, Tseng," she moaned, looking at him through half lidded eyes. "That is so..._good_."

Tseng's fork was poised between his plate and his mouth, the latter hanging opened as he watched Elena _savor_ her food. Elena stiffled a giggle as she thought she spotted a small drop of drool hanging off the corner of his lips. He gave himself a physical shake and came out of his trance, depositing his shaking fork back to his plate. He gave her a warm smile. "I'm glad you like it," he said, horrified by the croak his voice made, betraying his current state.

Elena arched an eyebrow at him as she sipped her wine. "It's wonderful," she replied sweetly, returning to her meal. "This meat is absolutely perfect. It's just the right size and fits perfectly in my mouth."

Tseng's fork actually dropped to the plate this time, making a rather loud clinking noise. His eyes shot up at her, clouded with lust. "I am pleased that you are enjoying it," he said, his voice almost a primal growl.

Elena felt a pulling heat between her legs at the look in his eyes and the lust in his voice. This was a dangerous game she was playing; but it was worth it to see that look of undisguised lust and passion directed at her.

Tseng finally managed a bite of his food and nodded in approval. He chanced a look at her and smirked. She was staring intently at his mouth and blushing slightly. He didn't know if it was from the wine or from being caught staring, but whatever the reason, it looked lovely on her.

"Are you enjoying yourself this evening?" he asked.

Elena smiled sweetly and inclined her head slightly. "Yes," she replied. "Thank you."

They ate in silence for a while, casting glances at each other, trying to read what the other was thinking. Tseng raised an eyebrow at her and smiled, sending a rush of crimson to her cheeks. Elena looked away quickly, watching the couples on the dance floor with feigned interest. Tseng followed her gaze and, carefully wiping his mouth, set his napkin on the table and rose to his feet. He walked over to her seat, his hand extended to her.

"Would you care to dance, Elena?" he asked, desperate to feel her body pressed against his.

Elena smiled sweetly and placed her hand in his. "I would love to," she answered, her voice trembling slightly. Tseng looped her arm through his and led her onto the dance floor. Turning to her, he took her hand in his while the other slid down to grasp her around her waist. He pulled her to him gently, nearly moaning as he realized that she fit as well against him as she had in his dream.

Elena's breath caught in her throat as she was pressed against the hard muscles of Tseng's body. She resisted the urge to free her hand from his grasp to rip open the buttons of his shirt and jacket to reveal the tempting body before her. But she simply satisfied herself with brushing her fingers against the silky strands of black hair that fell down Tseng's back as her hand rested on his shoulder.

And then...they danced.

As the room spun, Elena clung onto Tseng for fear that her trembling knees would betray her and send her sprawling to the floor. Tseng tightened his grip on her, bringing her closer against him as he stared down at her, eyes roaming her features.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Elena," he told her sincerely as they manuevered across the dance floor. "Don't misunderstand me. You always look lovely, but tonight, you are a goddess amongst mortals."

Elena blushed slightly. "I'm hardly worthy of such a compliment, Tseng," she answered softly.

Tseng placed her hand on his shoulder so he could softly run his fingertips over her face. "You are more than worthy," he replied sincerely, trembling slightly as she leaned into his touch. "What have you done to me, Elena?"

She shook her head, confused.

"One dream about you and everything that I have ever been vanishes," he told her with a smile. Having taken both of her hands in his, he leaned forward, kissing her fingers softly. "I'm not a killer tonight. I'm not the leader of the Turks. I'm just a man trying to impress the woman he cares about."

Elena reached out and stroked his face. "You don't have to try to impress me, Tseng," she whispered. "It's just me."

Tseng laughed quietly at that, pulling her into his arms again. "Ah, and there, my lady, lies the problem," he answered, his breath hot against her neck. "_You_ have turned into _her_; the one I desire."

Elena tilted her head to look up at him. "And _you_ have always been _him_," she murmured. "The one I thought could never be mine."

Tseng took her chin in his fingers, bringing her face closer to his. "For you only, Elena, I could be," he said as his lips closed over hers gently.

The heat between her legs intensified incredibly, as did the flow of blood to her face. Tseng pulled back slowly, gazing at her intensely. Such a small, simple brush of his lips to hers, and he was breathless. He looped her arm through his and led her back to their table, pulling her chair out for her to sit.

A waiter appeared and bowed. "Would you care for dessert and coffee?" he asked cordially.

Tseng glanced at Elena who shot him a smile that went straight to his groin. "No," she answered sweetly. "I think we'll have dessert at my place."

The waiter bowed and took the credit card Tseng thrust in his direction as he quickly exited. Elena continued to smile as Tseng stared at her. "Are you sure?" he asked suavely. "I don't want to inconvenience you."

"No inconvenience at all," she told him leaning forward and taking his hand in hers. "It will be an absolute pleasure to have you."

Tseng felt his pants constrict, again cursing his preference to boxers. The waiter returned with Tseng's credit card. The Turk leader scribbled his signature on the slip and added a hefty gratuity to the bill. He rose to his feet, situating his jacket in an attempt to cover his...problem. He held his hand out to Elena who took it with a small giggle and escorted her out to the car.

They drove back to her apartment in relative silence, save for the occassional 'thank you' for dinner or a comment on the bowing wait staff. Tseng pulled that car up in front of Elena's building and turned the engine off. He went around to her door and helped her out, pulling her close against him one she was out of the car.

"Elena," he said, looking directly into her eyes. "I don't have to come up."

She smiled. "It's dessert, Tseng," she told him sweetly. "Simply dessert."

She pulled out of his grasp, but held firmly to his hand as they walked into the building and rode up the elevator. They reached her door and she turned the lock, allowing them access. Elena stopped halfway inside and turned to him with a smile.

"However," she purred, running her fingers through his hair. "Whatever happens _after_ dessert...well, we'll just have to see."

Tseng groaned as he was pulled into her apartment for...dessert.

* * *

_**A/N: THE END!!! (ducking rotting food substances again) OW!!! Okay, just kidding! Geez! This was a HARD chapter to write. I know where I want to go but dammit, sometimes I need a map on how to get there! Anyway, please review and let me know how much this chapter sucked and how much better the next chapter needs to be. My Muses need to layoff the stupid songfics. I was debating turning this into a U + Ur Hand songfic where Elena threw a glass of wine at Tseng's face and then proceeded to go all P!nk on his ass. But...I THINK I liked this better. Anyway, review!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: (sniffing) Do you smell that? (sniffing again) Do I detect a bit of LEMONY freshness?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, not mine, bite my ass.**_

* * *

Elena released Tseng's hand as she closed the door to her apartment and locked it. "Make yourself at home," she said sweetly, squeezing his arm as she walked passed him. "I'm going to go change if you don't mind." 

Tseng shook his head as he slipped off his shoes, a habit he could blame on his Wutain heritage. Stepping inside someone's home with your shoes on was an insult. And he sure as hell didn't want to insult Elena.

Elena smiled at him as she stepped into her room and closed the door behind her. Tseng shrugged off his suit jacket and draped it across the back of the couch and removed his tie, flicking the top three buttons of his shirt opened. He breathed a sigh of relief at the removal of the constriction. He was used to suits and ties at work, of course, but tonight...he just couldn't seem to catch his breath.

The door to Elena's bedroom opened and he lost that precious oxygen yet again. She stepped out in a sinfully short, sinfully lowcut scrap of a silk sheeth. The garment was a soft pink, almost the color of the blush wine they had enjoyed earlier at dinner. Tseng's lower half ached at the mere sight of her, his arousal becoming harder to ignore.

She smiled at him as she headed into her kitchen. "I hope you like brownies," she said sweetly.

Tseng followed her and watched as she removed a box from her cupboard. "Please," he said, going to stand by her and placing his hand to hers on the box, trying to put it back. "Don't go to so much trouble for me."

"Tseng," she said, snatching her hand and the box away. "It takes water, oil, eggs and a little mixing. No trouble at all. Beside," she glanced at the back of the box. "It will ensure that you will be staying here for at least 30-35 minutes."

He smiled at her. "Let me help?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Sure," she said, turning to reach up to a high shelf for a bowl, inadvertently giving Tseng a peek at very top of her thighs. "Eggs are in the fridge. We need three."

Tseng swallowed the drool in his mouth and moved to the refridgerator, removing the needed ingredients. Elena had already dumped the brownie mix into the bowl and was now measuring out the water and oil to be added. Tseng stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he cracked an egg and added it to the bowl.

Elena blinked as he turned slightly, tossing the shell into her trash can. He pressed up against her a little closer as he cracked the second egg, his fingers pulling the shell apart and releasing the egg into the other ingredients. Again, he turned, his hips grinding into her backside as he did and tossed the shell away.

Pressing against her further, Tseng reached for the final egg, lightly tapping it against the bowl to crack the shell. Slowly, he pulled it apart, Elena watching as the yolk and membrane slowly oozed out and landed in the bowl with it's fallen brethren. Tossing the refuge away, Tseng wiped his hands clean on a towel then ran them down Elena's bare arms. He pressed into her further and she gasped as she felt his erection against her, her eyes sliding closed as she leaned back against his chest. She could feel his breath against her ear as he spoke.

"You need to stir it," he told her softly, planting a soft kiss below her ear.

Elena shivered, her eyes opening slowly as she picked up the wooden spoon. "Right," she said. Tseng's hand grasped hers on the spoon as they stirred the brownie mix and ingredients together, watching as the pale powder became darker and darker with each stroke. Elena felt as his other hand moved past her arm and rested on her waist, softly caressing her as it continued down to her hip and then the back of her thigh where it began moving up...under her gown. Her eyes fluttered shut as felt the heat between her legs increase, even hotter than it had been earlier that night.

"Open," Tseng whispered against her ear as his hand traveled around to the front of her thigh. Elena obeyed and spread her legs a little farther apart. Tseng chuckled softly and kissed her neck again, sending another shiver down Elena's spine. "Your mouth."

Elena's eyes flew opened as the color flooded her cheeks. She saw Tseng's index finger in front of her face, dripping with the brownie mix. She let out an embarrassed laugh, but opened her mouth anyway, licking and sucking the finger clean. Tseng moaned and pulled her back harder against him, his hand continuing its journey. His fingers grazed against the silk of her panties, dipping only slightly to tease her for a moment until they began to move upward under the silk of her gown, languidly stroking her flat stomach.

"Good?" he asked gently as he continued to caress her. She nodded, her eyes slipping shut again as she leaned against him, loving the feel of his fingers on her skin. "Want more?"

"Yes," she breathed out, her mouth hanging open as she panted. She felt something drip onto her lips and opened her eyes to see another brownie mix covered digit hovering over her mouth. Tseng slipped his finger into her mouth and smiled when she let out a long moan.

"You're being a tease," she told him. "And you're dripping on me."

Tseng looked over her shoulder to see splatters of brownie mix trailing down her collarbone. "Hmm," he said, turning her slowly to face him. "Pity."

Elena gasped as she felt Tseng's hot tongue on her neck, following the trail the brownie mix was taking. He licked her skin clean, moving his mouth up her neck to her face, planting a soft kiss to the side of her lips. "I don't want to ruin your gown," he told her, pressing into her again, his hands traveling down her body. "Brownie mix wouldn't come out of silk that well."

"No, it wouldn't," she said breathlessly. She gasped when she realized that he was pulling the gown up over her hips, her waist, her stomach...her breasts. She raised her arms and he pulled it over her head, his eyes drinking in her body.

Tseng reached out and brushed his fingers against her cheek. Elena closed her eyes and leaned into the caress. She nearly shrieked when something cold splattered against her chest. Her eyes flew opened to see Tseng dripping the brownie mix over her breasts, the rich brown chocolate traveling in rivelets down her body. Elena laughed. "If you keep that up, there won't be any mix left for brownies."

Tseng took her hand and dipped her fingers in the mix, bringing them to his lips and sucking them clean, one by one. He arched a black eyebrow at her and gave her a searing smile. "I prefer it...raw," he told her, moving to lick the mix off of her chest. She moaned as his tongue ran over a brownie flavored nipple. "Don't you?"

"Y-yes," she stuttered. "But it's bad for you. Raw eggs."

"Anything this good," he murmured against her ribcage, his tongue lapping at her skin. "Usually is."

His head rose to bring them eye to eye once more. His hand reached to the back of her neck and brought her lips mere millimeters from his. "But it's worth it," he whispered into her breath just before his lips crashed into hers.

Elena stifled a cry as she wrapped her arms around him, her bare breasts pressing into the soft silk of his shirt. Tseng's hands moved down her back to pull at the elastic of her panties, sliding them over her hips and down her legs. This silk slipped to the floor and she tossed them aside with her foot, standing naked in her kitchen before him. She ran her hands down his chest, making quick work of the remaining buttons, pulling the tails out of his pants and throwing the shirt off his shoulders. The ribbed tank he wore as an undershirt was pulled over his head the moment they broke from the kiss, panting and gasping for air.

The buckle of his belt was swiftly undone and the button and zipper of his pants quickly submitted to her. Tseng pulled his feet from his socks, kicking them aside with the remainder of his discarded clothing. Finally, the silk boxers, the damn things having tortured him all night, failing to keep his arousal under control, were removed, leaving him just as exposed as she was.

Tseng pulled her to him again, fingers gently caressing her face. "Do you know how beautiful you are to me?" he asked, his hands moving down her arms to thread their fingers together.

She smiled. "I do now," she answered, pressing her lips to his. Tseng moaned into her mouth, his erection pressing into her belly. She started backing out of the kitchen, pulling him along with her. Before he knew what was happening, they were in her bedroom, easing down onto the plush mattress.

Tseng kissed his way down her body, his tongue removing the last remenants of brownie mix from her breasts as she gasped out his name and writhed beneath him. "Tseng, if you only knew how long I've wanted this," she moaned, her fingers tangling in his hair.

He smiled to himself, feeling a sense of deja vu at her statement. "As have I," he replied, easing her legs apart and settling himself between them. He breathed in the scent of her, basking in the sight of her before him, real and wanting him. "More than I even realized."

Lowering his head, he kissed her inner thigh, moving up to the center of her. Pressing his lips against her, he gave her a heated kiss, lapping up the juices that flowed from her. Elena's fingers dug into his scalp as she breathed out his name with a strangled sob. He slipped his tongue inside her, growing harder with each passing moment, but wanting to live out this part of his dream. He eased a finger inside her, replacing his tongue, the muscle moving up to tease her, to suckle her, eliciting a cry of pleasure from her lips. He moved his finger and tongue in a rhythm, Elena falling into it quickly. Tseng brought her to the brink, feeling as her muscles began to tighten around his finger when she spoke.

"Not yet," she gasped, struggling with herself. "Not yet. I...want you...inside me for that."

He stared up at her, his eyes dancing with desire and emotion. Slowly, he eased up her body, claiming her lips with his. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she smiled, tasting herself and brownie mix on his tongue, with just a hint of the wine from dinner. It was a heady flavor and she moaned from it.

Tseng ran his fingers through her hair as he slid between her legs, his erection easing up her thighs to press against her entrance. Breaking from the kiss, he stared into her eyes as he eased into her, half expecting to wake up from yet another dream. He didn't, as the moist heat of her surrounded him fully, throbbing with her delayed release. His eyes closed and he groaned, his head resting against the crook of her neck, kissing her flushed flesh.

"Gods, you feel good," he whispered hoarsely against her skin.

Elena's eyes were squeezed shut and her breathing was labored. "Tseng, please," she begged. "Gods, please...move. I can't take it...I need you to...AAAHHH!"

Tseng pulled out of her and thrust back in again, causing her to cry out. "More?" he asked breathlessly.

"Y-yes," she stammered, angling her hips to take more of him in. "Gods, please, yes."

He kissed her firmly, the fingers of his right hand intertwining with those of her left as he began moving rhythmically inside her. Elena opened her eyes to stare into his, marveling at the tenderness she was witnessing. His pace quickened and she felt the pleasure building inside her until finally, she screamed out, her back arching off the mattress, her hips bucking wildly against his.

The clenching of her walls around him was his undoing. The added tightness and wetness sent him over the edge. He yelled out her name as he came, his seed spilling inside of her as he shuddered with his final thrust. Collapsing on top of her, he buried his face in her neck, his breathing hard and labored. Knowing he must be heavy, he rolled to his side, bringing her into his arms and holding her close.

Elena wrapped her arms around him, her head resting peacefully against his chest, the comforting sound of his heart beat resounding in her ears. "Is this how you wanted it to end?" she asked.

He softly stroked her hair, planting a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Wanted what to end?" he replied sleepily.

"Your dream," she said, raising up to look at him. "Is this how you wanted it to end?"

He reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand. "This was better than anything my insignicant subconscious could concoct," he told her. "This is more than I could have ever imagined."

Elena leaned forward and kissed him gently. "Me too," she whispered.

Tseng smiled. "Thanks for dessert," he said.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, leaping from the bed. "I need to put those in the oven!"

Tseng laughed as she rushed into the kitchen to salvage the brownie mix. "Just bring it in here," he called to her. She appeared in the doorway with the bowl and spoon, a quizzical eyebrow arched in question. He smiled. "I think I want to have a little more fun with that."

She returned the smile and climbed back into bed with him, handing him the bowl. She took the spoon and drizzled a little of the mix down his chest. He drew in a sharp breath at the chill of the mix against his flesh. The smile she gave him sent a rush of blood straight to his once again growing arousal. "My turn."

* * *

_**A/N: Three hours later...and I want some brownie mix. And my husband. Brownie mix ON my husband. Ummm...alas, all I have is cookie dough and my husband is working tonight. (sigh) Oh well. I worked really hard on this and tried to make it really steamy and wonderful. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone (cough) dantesdarkqueen (cough). Please review. Please. Pretty please with brownie mix on top. Yes, I have a thing for raw ingredients! (ducking raw ingredients) QUIT THAT!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I really don't know what to do with this but I want to get them out of bed.**_

**_Tseng: Why exactly?_**

**_Elena: Yeah, we're happy here._**

**_Me: Right...you're happy, naked and covered with raw brownie ingredients and squelching in your own bodily fluids?_**

**_Tseng: Well...since you put it THAT way._**

**_Elena (scrunching nose in disgust): Shower?_**

**_Me: Oh! (slaps Elena high five) Good one! Yes! Shower! Tseng did have that fantasy this afternoon!_**

**_Tseng: Yeah, but it was my own shower._**

**_Me: Showers are showers, dude. BTW, I have to thank Serenitychan13 for the shower inspiration. You rock, Girl!_**

**_Elena: Hey! It was my idea!_**

**_Me: Nah, I just pretended it was._**

**_Tseng: Can we get on with this? Things are getting a little...flaky down here._**

**_Me: Right...Reno, would you care to do the disclaimer?_**

**_Reno (smirking): It's not my type._**

**_Me (shoots Reno)_**

**_Reno (dies)_**

**_Reno Fangirls: NOOOOOOO!_**

**_Rude: AmazonTurk does not own FF-VII or any personal grooming products mentioned in this fic. She does, however, own a really bitchin' pair of stilleto boots that rock her ass._**

**_Me (swoon): Awww, how sweet, Rude!_**

**_Elena: Bodily fluids...squelching!!_**

**_Tseng: Brownie mix is nasty when it dries._**

**_Reno (resurerecting himself): Dude. Boner. And this is the longest author's note ever._**

**_Me: WHY WON'T YOU DIE??!!_**

* * *

Elena attempted to roll over and kill her alarm clock. However, before she could even get enough momentum to turn, an arm reached across her and shut it off. Her eyes flew opened and she stared up into Tseng's smiling face. 

"Good morning," he murmured, tenderly caressing her face.

She returned the smile, leaning into his touch. "Good morning to you," she replied sleepily. She glanced at the clock and sighed. "We got work this morning."

Tseng moaned and began nuzzling her neck. "Can't you just call your boss and tell him you're sick?" he teased.

Elena grinned. "Hmm, I don't know," she replied, furrowing her eyebrows in thought. "He's kind of a hard-ass when it comes to sick days."

"Damn," he said, kissing the corner of her mouth. "I _would_ have to be interested in a girl with a prick for a boss."

She couldn't help it. She laughed. "You do realize your speaking about yourself?" she asked.

"No, I'm talking about your boss, the hard-assed prick," he said, his dark eyes twinkling in merriment. "Me, I'm a lazy man who would be content to lay in this bed naked and make love to you all day. When I put on the black suit, the hard-assed prick appears."

"Oh, so the suit is the source of all you hard-assery?" she teased.

"And the gun," he told her.

"What about the gloves?"

"The gloves indeed."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "Do you even have a suit with you?" she asked. He grinned sheepishly and she laughed. "I don't know whether to be insulted or impressed. You knew you'd be staying the night, didn't you?"

"I was hoping to," he answered. "And a Turk is always prepared, Elena."

"Yes, Sir," she said giving him a mock salute. "Overnight bag in the car?"

He nodded.

"Better go get it."

He groaned. "I don't want to," he said, snaking his arms around her and pulling her tighter against him. "I believe that you and I need to perform a little survellience on the building across the street."

"Really?" she asked in mock fascination. "Alleged terrorists spotted over there or something?"

"With strong anti-ShinRa affiliation," he told her. "They would never suspect that two of the Turks best were across the street, watching their every move."

"Nude."

"Completely."

"Who are you and what have you done with my boss?" she asked in disbelief.

He poked her nose playfully. "Right now, I'm not your boss," he told her. "I'm simply the man you woke up to this morning."

"Hmm, well I could get used to him," she said, snuggling into his chest. "He's just as dangerously sexy as my boss, but he removed the stick up his ass. Oops...sorry."

Tseng laughed. "It's fine," he said. "I have to be that way. I understand."

Elena was shocked that he had laughed at her little slip. "So, what's going to happen now?" she asked. "You know, at work and everything."

Tseng sighed and ran his hand through her hair. "Nothing can change at work," he told her. "Things have to be the same there. Otherwise, it could become a problem. Tseng the Lover and Tseng the Boss are two different entities, understand?"

"Understood...Sir," she said, kissing his cheek. "Come on. I need to take a shower otherwise I'm going to be late."

"You're riding with me to work," he told her with a smirk as she walked toward her bathroom.

"Then you better hurry and get your stuff because it will be difficult for me to sneak into my office if you are with me," she replied as she slipped into the adjoining room.

Tseng smiled and got out of bed. He found his pants in the kitchen where he'd left them and slipped his shoes back on, taking her apartment keys from the kitchen counter. He was down at his car and back up in her apartment in under five minutes, his pressed uniform and bag with him. He crept back into her room, pleased to hear the water still running. Slipping out of the pants again, he snuck into the bathroom, easing into the shower behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

He got an elbow to his ribs for his efforts.

"Oh gods!" Elena shrieked, turning to him. "Don't you know better than to sneak up on a Turk?"

"You'd think I would," he gasped out. He glared at her through narrowed eyes. "You owe me for that one."

His lips were pressed to hers before she even had a chance to reply. Gripping her hips firmly in his hands, he lifted her, Elena wrapping her legs around his hips as he pressed her against the tile of her shower. She broke the kiss, arching her back as he entered her, his member already hard and eager to dive head first into her. (A/N: Nyuk nyuk nyuk...I love puns, don't you?) Tseng attacked her exposed neck, his tongue trailing up to just below her ear. He sucked on the spot eliciting a moan from her as he continued thrusting into her body. The water poured over their bodies, beads forming over her shoulders and down her breasts, rivulets of the steaming water cascading down over her perked nipples. Tseng growled, his mouth hot on her skin, mingling with the water as it and his tongue caressed her, leaving no part of her body untouched.

Better than his fantasy from the previous afternoon. Better than anything his mind could conjure to his subconscious or conscious self. Elena's head snapped back as she screamed out his name, her body clenching around his member as her orgasm consumed her. Tseng bit down lightly on her neck as he gave a few more thrusts before moaning out his own release, careful so as not to collapse under the intensity. His body trembling, he eased her down until her feet touched the titled floor of her shower. Elena leaned into him, her arms wrapped around his waist to help support both him and herself. She reached her hands up and tangled her fingers in the soaking mass of black tresses that cascaded down Tseng's back. Her heart felt as if it would burst, being like this with him. And if it did, that would be fine.

Tseng caught his breath and looked down at her, trailing is thumb over her lips. Bending down, he brushed his lips to hers, in more of a caress than a kiss. "You do realize that you mean more to me than just _this_," he said hoarsely. "Don't you?"

She nodded, running her fingers through his hair again. "Yes," she replied. "I do."

He smiled and reached for the shampoo, pouring some into his hands and massaging it through her hair. She closed her eyes and smiled contentedly. "Good," he said, leaning her head back to rinse her hair. "I couldn't live with myself if you thought this was just a one time thing."

He massaged the conditioner into her hair then obliged when she returned the favor and began shampooing his hair. "You're going to smell like me," she teased, lightly scraping her nails against his scalp. He moaned in approval, tilting his head for her to have better access. "Reno will say you smell like a girl."

"At least I don't look like one," he countered with a grin as she rinsed his hair and applied the conditioner, laughing slightly. "If he makes any comments, to you or myself, I'll put him in his place."

"Hmm, that could be interesting," she said.

They finished showering and stepped out, Tseng wrapping his lower half in a towel before wrapping her up and drying her skin. "You know, a girl could get used to this," she said, as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back out to the bedroom.

He lowered her back down to her feet and pulled her against him, tracing her cheek with his fingers. "I suggest you do."

* * *

Reno sauntered into Tseng's office, tapping his EMR against his right shoulder casually. "'Sup, Bossman?" he drawled. 

"Reno," Tseng replied, handing him a document. "Redo this report. It's terrible and I can't read your writing. Use the computer and the spell check feature. I find it utterly reprehensible that a grown man would do a mission report from an assassination with a green crayon."

"It was the only thing I could find, yo!" Reno said defensively, staring at the paper. "And you can read it! It's crystal clear!"

Tseng steepled his hands together in front of his face. "Really?" he challenged. "Tell me what the second sentence in paragraph three says, then."

Reno studied the document. "Uh, it says, "Mission states corrosion exclaimation...chocobo?" he said, squintly at the paper. He turned and took the report with him. "Fuck it! I'll just do it over."

"Have it back on my desk in one hour," Tseng replied returning to his paperwork.

"Dude, you need to get laid," Reno said from the door of his office. "Laney did and she's a happy little bitch."

Tseng looked back up at him. "And how in Gaia did you come to that determination, Reno?" he asked with a sigh.

Reno snorted. "Girl's got a hickey under her ear the size of Mideel," he said. He gestured to him. "You oughta have her set you up with some chick or something, Bossman. You need to have some fun."

Tseng smirked. "I have all the fun I need right here, Reno," he said. "Go."

Reno mumbled all the way down to his office. Tseng reached for his phone and dialed Elena's extension.

"Elena here."

"I hear you have a hickey the size of Mideel under your ear," he said firmly.

She paused. "Yes."

"Unprofessional," he stated. "I believe I should call your new boyfriend and tell him to be more careful where he marks one of my employees."

She laughed slightly. "I suggest you do."

They hung up and Tseng smiled. For the first time in a long time, the ShinRa Migraine didn't make it's appearance all day.

* * *

_**A/N: Should I end it there, or make this something really cool with Tseng and Elena? It's got a nice little ending right there, but I could go further. Review and give me your opinion. Tseng/Elena smut is fun to write. Plus, he's just so damn sexy, I could lick him, you know? Let me know what you think!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I have 'My Immortal' by Evanescence on repeat. Hope that explains things.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the tears threatening to fall from my eyes**_.

* * *

"All personnel evacuate immediately!" Tseng ordered into his communicator over the sound of gunfire. "Our position has been compromised!" 

Sage eyed the monitor indicating the locations of the Turks inside of the Pro-Planet Headquarters, another anti-ShinRa environmentalist organization set on destroying the company. He counted the eight indicators still inside the building. "Elena, head south and turn immediately to your right," he said. "There's an emergency exit there. Akalara, you're right behind Elena."

"I see her," the green-haired Turk said.

"Niki-chan, head west and you'll be at the main entrance."

"Got it."

"Magni and Wei, stick together, go north and take your second left into the alley."

"Roger."

"Reno and Rude...you all need to get down to the main floor. I've deactivated all the restricted access locks. They won't be a problem," he said, eyeing the monitor. "Tseng! Tseng, you all right, Bossman?"

Tseng's communicator crackled. "Sage, is everyone out?" he asked, the sound of his gun firing echoing in everyone's ears.

"Just about, Sir," Sage answered. "Reno, Rude and yourself are all that remain. Everyone else is safe and accounted for."

Akalara checked her watch and cursed. "Everyone needs to get the fuck out now!" she screamed into her communicator. "The first bomb I set has 15 seconds left until detonation!"

"We're just reaching the ground floor," Reno replied, panting heavily. "Gods damn, I need to quit smoking!"

"Tseng!" Sage exclaimed. "Sir, you're still on the 7th floor!"

Elena's head snapped around to face the building as the four other evacuated Turks joined her in front of the florist delivery truck. She clasped her hands together and bit her thumbs.

"Eight seconds," Akalara said.

Shots were heard over the communicators followed by a string of curses. "Damn it," Tseng hissed. "I'm hit."

Elena's heart dropped into her stomach. "No," she whispered. She screamed into the communicator. "Tseng, get out of there please!"

"Six seconds..."

"Reno, Rude, dammit, don't turn back!" Sage yelled. "You'll never reach him in time!"

"Get the fuck out, Boys!" Tseng snarled. "That's an order!"

"Five..."

"Not without you, Bossman!"

"Four..."

"I said get out!" Tseng yelled. His voice then softened. "You have to...you have to take care of Elena for me."

"No!" Elena shrieked.

"Three..."

"Elena..."

"Two..."

"I...

"One..."

"...love..."

The explosion rocked the area, starting from the ground and shaking the foundation of the twenty story building. Akalara's bomb had been placed at the main support beam of the building, knocking it out and causing the building to collapse upon itself. Two black blurs were shot out of a second story window, rolling when they hit the ground. No sooner did they raise to their feet did the second of Akalara's bombs, this one set on the fifth floor, go off, sending debris everywhere.

Reno limped over to the van, Rude right behind him. He yanked the back door of the van opened and jumped inside. "Where is he?!" he yelled. "Is his indicator still on?"

Sage stared in shock at the screen and removed his head phones slowly. "It's still on," he said quietly.

"Where's his location?" he ordered. "Can we get to him?"

"Are his vitals registering?" Rude asked.

Sage shook his head and pointed to the screen with everyone's heart rates. Tseng's was flat lined. "He's...he's gone," he choked out.

An ear piercing scream was heard as the blond Turk's knees hit the ground, her arms going around her stomach. She shook on the ground, tears streaming from her eyes. "NO!" she screamed again and again, her heart wrenching sobs coming out in hoarse gasps.

Reno jumped back out of the truck and dropped to his knees in front of her, scooping her up into his arms. "Laney, shh, Baby," he said soothingly, rocking her back and forth, fighting his own tears as her hysterical sobs continued. "I know, Sis. I know."

Elena wrapped her arms around Reno in a death grip, her body shaking in convulsions. "This isn't happening," she wailed, burying her face in Reno's chest. "Don't let this be happening again, Reno!"

Reno closed his eyes, tightening his grip on her. "I know, Baby," he said, finally succombing to his tears. "I know."

Rude removed his sunglasses, tears glistening from his rarely seen brown eyes. With a roar of grief, he turned, throwing his fist into the side of the delivery truck, leaving a sizeable dent where he struck. "Gods DAMMIT!" he yelled, crushing his sunglasses in his other hand.

Sage stepped out of the truck and stared dumbfounded at the wreckage of the building. "This...can't be," he said, wrapping his arms around Niki as she threw herself at him, sobbing uncontrollably. Magni and Wei held each other, drawing what comfort they could. Akalara went to Rude and slipped her arm around his waist, leaning against him as she stared in shock at what remained of the building.

"NO!" Elena screamed again, ripping herself out of Reno's arms. "He's not dead! We've got to find him!"

She ran toward the building and Reno ran after her, tackling her to the ground and wrapping his arms around her again. "Laney!" he said as softly as he could manage through his choked tears. "He's gone, Baby. He's...he's gone."

Elena stared into Reno's tear filled eyes, her pain mirrored in those aquamarine orbs and began crying again. Reno kissed her forehead as he brought her to him again. He sat cross legged and pulled her into his lap, gently stroking her back to calm her. "It's okay, Sis," he whispered into her ear, his tears falling onto her cheeks. "I've got ya, Baby."

Akalara jumped and grabbed her gun, aiming at the building. "Movement!" she exclaimed. The others, save for Elena and Reno, followed suit, creeping closer to the building. Niki was the first to gasp. "Sir!"

Elena and Reno's heads snapped up, seeing what the others were seeing. Bloody and ripped up, filthy and broken, Tseng limped out of the rubble. Elena cried and scrambled out of Reno's embrace, running toward their leader. She threw herself into his arms, Tseng wincing as she did, but closing his eyes and holding her inspite of his pain. Reno remained on the ground, his hands covering his eyes as he sobbed in relief.

Elena simply wept as she held Tseng, unwilling to let him go. "I thought I'd lost you again," she sobbed.

Tseng closed his eyes and held her closer to him. "So did I," he replied, kissing the side of her head tenderly. "I lost my indicator in the explosion. And my communicator cut out before I finished what I had to say...I love you, Elena."

"Damn you, I love you, too," she cried looking up into his face. "If you ever fucking do this to me again, I'll Phoenix Down your ass and kill you myself."

Tseng smiled and laughed slightly as they made their way over to the rest of the group. Reno looked up, tears streaking his dirty face. He leapt to his feet and wrapped his arms around Tseng. "Gods damned son of a bitch," he muttered.

"Good to see you too, Reno," Tseng said affectionately. He removed a green orb out of his armlet. "And the next time you tell me Barrier is a fucking useless materia, I will shove a mastered one so far up your ass, it'll get stuck in your throat."

Reno grinned and kissed Tseng on the forehead. "Yessir."

* * *

_**A/N: Sage, Akalara, Niki, Magni, and Wei are all new recruits in my fic 'Operation: Assassination'. Hope you liked this. Not really in sync with the rest of the fic, but we've established their true feelings. Damn Amy Lee and her haunting voice.**_


End file.
